Generally, an automobile of a manual transmission is equipped with an acceleration pedal for accelerating a vehicle speed, a brake pedal for manipulating a brake and a clutch pedal for manipulating a clutch. However, these pedals are established in consideration of a driver's average height such that it is difficult to manipulate these pedals in relation to the height of a driver, height of a seat, and distance from a dash board, and due to the inappropriate positions of these pedals, there is a high possibility of a driver being injured in an accident in case the distance between a driver and a steering wheel is too close. In order to alleviate these inconveniences and safety hazards, electro-motion pedal devices have been recently developed for directly adjusting the positions of these pedals in accordance with a driver's height, weight and seating position via his or her own manipulation.
There is a drawback in the conventional electro-motion pedal devices thus described in that the pedals are electronically adjusted regardless of the driver's own intention by an erroneous manipulation of the driver while an automobile is in operation, thereby causing a high possibility of an accident.